


Fade

by EmptyWires



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 08:56:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18518155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmptyWires/pseuds/EmptyWires
Summary: You wanted to shut your mind from thinking these things but it was no use; the more you looked at him the more your mind screamed these things.‘It was your fault.’





	Fade

“Why?”

Those were the words that escaped your lips when you saw the scene; a horrible scene.

Your mind screamed to not get close to him, but you have to. You needed to know if your eyes were telling the truth, you hoped your eyes were fooling you.

Of course, this was reality, a very ugly one. 

In front of you laid the body of the one you considered your family, your one and beloved family. Or at least the rest of him.

You felt on your knees, unable to stand as your whole body shook in fear.

It had to be fake, you wished this was fake.

You covered your eyes as you screamed at the top of your lungs, tears falling from your eyes. 

“Why?!” You demanded an answer to no one, you could only hear your cries and sobs as you got closer- no, crawled to the dead body.

With your bare hands you hold what you used to call “your lover”, could you still call him like that? Even when he has gone? Even when his beautiful long hair had turned to a burned dirty one? Even when his eyes will never open for you to see them? 

You wanted to shut your mind from thinking these things but it was no use; the more you looked at him the more your mind screamed these things.

_‘It was your fault.’_

You embraced the dead body in your arms, like if hugging the remains will bring Mastermind back. 

_‘If only you had come with him.’_

You bit your lip as you tried to hold the screams of pain, the fire already consuming your clothes and burning your skin.

It was alright.

At least you will die with him.

At least you will feel the same pain as him, don’t you?

A smile escaped your features as tears keep rolling from your eyes.

“How pathetic.”

You mumbled to yourself.

How pathetic you tried to fix everything, just dying with him? Like if him wanted this.

But how will you live without him? You think you can do better than him? That your research and projects are better than him and that’s why you have to live?

Of course not, you know it so well.

You are nothing compared to him and nothing without him.

It was fine, as long as you stayed by his side, as long as you could still hold him till the end.

You could feel how your body tried to betray you and your strength was fading little by little, as if trying to make you release the body of the love of your life.

You collapsed on top of him. As if you were trying to protect him from the fire that has become one with you.

The face of the one you used to call “Masi” was just mere inches apart from yours. All the memories you shared with that face ran in your mind, only making your regret grew bigger with each one.

You tried to reach his face, you wanted to see his face one last time. One last time before your consciousness decided to fade till nothing.

You never reached for his face.

You never saw his face.

You are forgetting things.

 

You are dead.

 

* * *

 

“Seal of time.”

Were the words a thin figure mumbled in front of two brunt bodies. 

A light covered the corpses and with a bling of an eye they were gone. 

The figure sighed as he turned his back to where the corpse used to lay.

“Make sure to fix it this time.” With a move of his hand his weapons opened a portal to him. With another sigh he stepped inside it, Disappearing from this time line.

 

* * *

You opened your eyes, the sound of shuffling clothes waking you up.

You turned to saw your lover getting dressed, slipping his thin arms on the sleeves of his long jacket. 

“Where are you going?” you asked as you rubbed your eyes, trying to kick the sleep you knew it will only fade when you took your daily cup of coffee.

“I’m going to collect some examples in the temple of fire. I will be back in the afternoon.” He gave you a kiss in your cheek.

A series of ‘images’ flashed in your mind, like if you had already saw something. Something that made shivers run your spine.

“Wait!”

You rushed to grab his hand, almost falling from the bed.

“What is it?” He turned to face you, tilting his head and his hair falling to one side. 

“…I’m going with you.” You looked at him in the eyes, confusion all over his features.

“You don’t have to; I’m just going to collect some samples. No big deal.” He smiled, as if he tried to reassure you that everything will be fine. 

You doubt it.

“Mastermind, please. Let me go with you.” You squeezed his hand. You didn’t know what those ‘images’ meant but you didn’t want to find out.

He sighed. “Alright, I will prepare us coffee while you get dressed. I hope you don’t slow me down; I want to be back before sunset. Understood?” He gave you a quick kiss on the lips.

You nodded and loosen the grip you had on his hand. He walked to the kitchen and you heard him turn on the coffee machine. 

You got out of bed and reached for your drawers to take your clothes.

You didn’t know what make you see those images that stayed in your head but you were sure you will make everything to make them not come true.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't alright when I wrote this. Please slap / stab me for making my boys suffer.


End file.
